PBA 057
7:24:07 PM Canto: So it's the next day after Val's admission. You guys are totally healed up and rested and stuff. You get all your spells back, and any attribute damage. 7:24:11 PM Canto: All that stuff. 7:24:49 PM Janis: Janis enters the kitchen in her usual garb and begins eating...whatever we have 7:25:05 PM Canto: There is some form of pastry available for breakfast. 7:25:26 PM Janis: Janis noms on that 7:25:49 PM Wynn: Wynn comes in too! (With her shield, as usual) 7:26:00 PM Nilani: Nilani wanders in, nose buried in her spellbook. 7:26:11 PM Canto: Wynn vanishes! And is teleported to a desert. 7:26:13 PM Canto: Kidding. 7:26:21 PM Janis: ...you really like that book. Any interesting spells? 7:29:20 PM Nilani: Well, it's not that the spells themselves are interesting, it's what you can do with them. Grease, for example, is ludicrously versatile. 7:31:29 PM Wynn: Wynn eats! 7:31:47 PM Janis: ...so...you can slip people up with it? 7:31:55 PM Canto: Delicious tarts. 7:32:02 PM Canto: It's what's for breakfast. 7:32:40 PM Nilani: Yeah, or you can use it on yourself, or something you don't want to get grabbed. 7:33:13 PM Nilani: Placing a grease spell right behind you as you round a corner is especially fun. 7:34:31 PM Janis: ...can you light it on fire? I can see that being helpful too. 7:34:41 PM Nilani: That, too! 7:34:50 PM Janis: Cool. 7:35:02 PM Wynn: You missed our chase through a flaming grease puddle, didn't you? 7:35:27 PM Janis: THERE WAS A CHASE THROUGH A FLAMING GREASE PUDDLE?!? 7:35:29 PM Janis: When? 7:35:35 PM Wynn: Back at the amusement park. 7:35:47 PM Janis: ...what amusement park? 7:35:59 PM Wynn: Valerian and Nilani jumped over and around it and I went through. 7:36:42 PM Janis: ...yeah, that sounds about right. 7:36:46 PM Wynn: Andar Twinbolt's homage to himself. 7:37:50 PM Janis: ...do I know him? 7:38:01 PM Valerian: He wasn't that bad. 7:38:05 PM Valerian: Valerian wanders in. 7:38:17 PM Janis: I don't remember an Andar in the group. 7:38:51 PM Wynn: No. Just someplace we wound up while you were in the forest. 7:39:04 PM Janis: ...ah...ok. 7:39:27 PM Janis: ...I missed a lot. 7:39:52 PM Janis: ...do we know what we're doing about the council? 7:40:01 PM Janis: I remember talking about it, but... 7:40:54 PM Janis: ....I guess not. 7:41:10 PM Wynn: I'm not sure. There's been a lot going on lately. 7:41:27 PM Wynn: We were talking about a vote for 5 spots- 4 from pod people and 1 from the hitchhikers. 7:41:53 PM Janis: Sounds good. We should probably first go around and figure out who wants to be nominated. 7:42:10 PM Wynn: Quintilian and I have been working on that. Are you interested? 7:42:17 PM Janis: YES! 7:43:47 PM Janis: I shall be the best leader ever! 7:44:01 PM Wynn: ....right. 7:44:56 PM Valerian: Bellami steps in. Her hair isn't done; it doesn't look like she's wearing any makeup and she seems to be wearing the pajamas of someone much larger than she is, which could be very nearly anyone on the ship. "I am going to set that BITCH on FIRE." 7:45:17 PM Wynn: ...good morning to you too, Mother Bellami. 7:45:21 PM Wynn: Trouble with Allys? 7:45:38 PM Janis: ....you ok? You look different. 7:46:06 PM Valerian: Bellami: I'm fine, what difference does that make? 7:47:12 PM Valerian: Bellami: She won't go, she doesn't even care! Wait, YOU can go, they'll listen to you, you're mad and blasphemous too. Get that ridiculous tin can on, there's no time. 7:47:30 PM Janis: ....what's going on? 7:48:01 PM Nilani: I think I have some idea. 7:48:01 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 7:48:29 PM Nilani: I might have the wrong idea, but meh. 7:48:31 PM Valerian: Bellami: Don't just sit there! 7:48:48 PM Wynn: What do you want us to do? 7:48:58 PM Wynn: Take a deep breath and explain. 7:49:24 PM Valerian: Bellami: I want you to go and get HELP. 7:49:58 PM Valerian: Bellami: Hurry up. 7:49:59 PM Wynn: Help for what? 7:49:59 PM Janis: Help with what? 7:51:01 PM Valerian: Bellami: Do I have to set you ALL on fire? Help for Tarak! You're all still here, why are you still here? I have enough fireballs for everyone. 7:51:13 PM Janis: Janis gets up and rushes off 7:51:21 PM Wynn: What's wrong with him? 7:51:27 PM Wynn: Wynn does start moving though! 7:52:05 PM Valerian: Bellami: He won't talk to you, and she won't let anybody in. Go to the temple and get help. 7:52:19 PM Valerian: Bellami: Didn't he tell you? 7:52:24 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, ludicrously curious 7:52:26 PM Janis: Tell us what? 7:52:39 PM Wynn: No. 7:52:57 PM Wynn: But the sooner you do, the sooner we can do what's needed. 7:52:59 PM Valerian: Bellami: He's not drinking anymore. 7:53:09 PM Janis: .......................ok? 7:53:46 PM Nilani: Did he just stop altogether instead of gradually tapering it off? 7:54:06 PM Wynn: Ok. I'll go get dressed. You guys try to get all the information you can. 7:54:14 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to put her "tin can" on... :/ 7:54:41 PM Janis: Janis (and, everyone else, I assume) heads to Tarak's room and knocks. 7:54:55 PM Valerian: No answer. 7:55:06 PM Janis: Janis knocks louder and more obnoxiously. 7:55:13 PM Valerian: No answer. 7:55:19 PM Janis: .......he's not in. 7:56:01 PM Valerian: Bellami, who stuck with Nilani now that all three of you are split up (Val went with Wynn): He made her promise not to interfere and now she isn't. 7:56:30 PM Janis: ........I'm really confused. Nilani, can you figure this out? 7:56:49 PM Wynn: Wynn comes out of her room and meets up with the others. "Mother Bellami, are you joining us?" 7:57:12 PM Valerian: Bellami: No. I'm going to try to help keep him alive while you're gone. Or kill his interfering sister. 7:57:29 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Let's go then." 7:57:40 PM Janis: ...go where? 7:57:54 PM Wynn: To the temple. 7:58:01 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out and towards the Temple of St. Cuthbert! 7:58:09 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:58:23 PM Canto: Okay! You guys head out into the city. Before you leave, you hear Nation. 7:58:30 PM Canto: Nation: don't worry, I won't let her kill anyone. 7:58:35 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:58:48 PM Janis: Thanks. 7:59:01 PM Nilani: That's a relief. Thank you. 7:59:10 PM Janis: Janis commands Mask to fly at a distance, so as not to attract attention. 7:59:12 PM Wynn: Did she give us anything else useful? 7:59:39 PM Wynn: ((That being to Nilani and Janis about what Bell had told them. :P No meta!)) 7:59:42 PM Canto: You guys head to the Temple of St. Cuthbert! Val, and Wynn, and Nilani, and Janis. 8:00:11 PM Janis: I don't know. Allys did something...she wasn't supposed to do...I think. 8:00:26 PM Valerian: She sounded angry. 8:00:37 PM Valerian: ... possibly we're all lucky Allys is a pacifist. 8:01:16 PM Wynn: Well obviously something must have gone wrong with his attempts. I'd guess hallucinations or sickness. 8:01:32 PM Wynn: I'm not sure what a healer could do that Allys can't, though. 8:02:15 PM Valerian: I don't know, but I'd also rather not be set on fire. 8:02:23 PM Valerian: ... or see Tarak die. 8:02:23 PM Janis: Bella said something about her interfering when she wasn't supposed to. 8:03:51 PM Canto: You guys find yourselves outside the temple! 8:03:55 PM Valerian: I wonder how much of that is thinking she's still in charge of everything. 8:04:08 PM Wynn: Wynn heads inside 8:04:09 PM Janis: Janis enters 8:04:40 PM Nilani: Nilani strides in. 8:04:53 PM Canto: The head priest greets you as you enter. "Welcome to the Temple of St. Cuthbert! Ah, Paladin Wynn, welcome back." 8:05:21 PM Canto: They've been pretty nice to Wynn and all of you guys, really, since you avenged the murder of their priest by that Murder Cult. 8:05:26 PM Wynn: Thank you, Father. We have a problem and were hoping someone could help. 8:05:59 PM Janis: Is Tarak here? 8:06:16 PM Janis: Scraggly beard, not much of a bather. 8:06:26 PM Wynn: ...why would he be here? 8:06:38 PM Janis: I dunno. I thought that's why we were coming. 8:06:41 PM Canto: Priest: Can't say as I've seen him. What's the problem? 8:06:48 PM Wynn: No, we're here to get help for him. 8:07:25 PM Wynn: He's addicted to drink and has stopped. It has apparently gone wrong and he needs help. Healing or something more, I'm not sure. 8:07:58 PM Wynn: He's also in service to the Saint. 8:08:29 PM Canto: He's thoughtful. "Hmm. I thought as much, otherwise you'd likely go to the appropriate temple for him. What is his name?" 8:08:38 PM Wynn: Tarak. 8:09:06 PM Canto: Priest: ... Tarak. Does he have a first name? Or a last? Or just the one? 8:09:24 PM Wynn: ...I know his middle name is Grayson, but he's never shared his last name. 8:10:04 PM Janis: Are we sure that's his first name and not his last name? 8:10:19 PM Wynn: Yes. Allys said they never used their last name. 8:10:26 PM Janis: Ah, ok. 8:11:34 PM Canto: The priest is thoughtful. "Healing is not one of the Saint's spheres, nor is the easing of pain. But I believe tehre's something we can do. Wait here a moment, please." 8:11:40 PM Canto: He disappears into the back. 8:12:04 PM Janis: We don't even know what we're healing here. 8:12:36 PM Wynn: Addiction and withdrawal. 8:12:58 PM Janis: ...we can't just go up and say "tough it out" or something? 8:13:17 PM Janis: He's a strong guy. He can take it, right? 8:13:23 PM Wynn: Clearly not. 8:13:49 PM Wynn: You can get very sick from stopping any addiction. 8:14:27 PM Valerian: I think it can actually kill you, if it's bad enough. 8:14:42 PM Janis: Janis ponders this 8:16:00 PM Canto: The priest returns. "We can prepare a potion that will ease the worst of the symptoms. It will not ease the pain or discomfort, but it will prevent those symptoms from causing lasting harm. But I will need something from you." 8:16:11 PM Wynn: What is it? 8:17:24 PM Canto: Priest: Water, charged with positive energy. There's an old temple to a goddess who has since faded on the edge of the city. In the temple, there's a spring. I simply need you to go and retrieve some of that spring's water. 8:17:34 PM Canto: He hands over a large crystalline vial. 8:17:42 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it. "Thank you." 8:17:44 PM Valerian: Which goddess? 8:18:15 PM Wynn: Will we need to return to you first or go straight to him? 8:18:34 PM Canto: Priest: Velandra. Quite an interesting tale, actually. She began as a Marilith -- a demon -- who not only atoned but became a deity of good. 8:18:52 PM Canto: Priest: Return it to me, and we will then enchant the water with the blessing of the Saint. 8:19:09 PM Janis: Janis mutters to herself "Sounds like Kes, a bit." 8:19:12 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Let's go." 8:19:24 PM Valerian: Right. 8:19:34 PM Canto: Priest: It shouldnt be difficult. 8:20:00 PM Wynn: ((Who has a pack? lol)) 8:20:19 PM Janis: ((Give it to Nilani)) 8:20:43 PM Nilani: ((I've got a satchel for my book. You could stick it in there.)) 8:20:49 PM Wynn: Wynn hands the vial to Nilani and heads out! 8:21:06 PM Nilani: Nilani tucks it gently into her satchel. 8:21:32 PM Canto: It's about the size of one of those one-quart bottles of soda. 8:22:51 PM Canto: So! He gives you the directions to an older temple, a small building. The way to the spring is set in the back of the sanctuary, he said. 8:23:03 PM Valerian: I have a bag of holding if we'd rather use that. 8:23:55 PM Janis: Janis heads off based on the priest's directions 8:25:04 PM Canto: You find the smallish, squat stone building. Over the door is a carved likeness of a beatiful woman with six arms and a snake tail. 8:25:35 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down, just in case. "In and out." 8:25:47 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door! 8:25:48 PM Valerian: Somehow I doubt it's going to be that easy. 8:27:23 PM Canto: The sanctuary is pretty empty. There's been no one here using this as a place of worship for years. There are carved reliefs on the walls depicting said snakey-woman doing various things. 8:27:37 PM Canto: At the otehr end of the sanctuary, there's a door, slightly ajar. 8:28:01 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to it! ((That being the one leading to the spring, I assume)) 8:28:22 PM Janis: Janis listens at the doorway for voices on the other side 8:28:31 PM Canto: Roll notice. 8:28:35 PM Valerian: ... I wonder what happened to her. 8:28:43 PM Wynn: ((15.)) 8:28:56 PM Janis: ((18)) 8:29:06 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 8:29:39 PM Valerian: ((19. Which is hilarious for so many reasons.)) 8:30:43 PM Canto: You guys don't hear any voices or anything at that door. 8:30:50 PM Wynn: Wynn opens it. 8:32:11 PM Canto: There's a short hallway, with some small doors on your right and left, and a large double door at the end. Carved on the door is a scene depicting the snake woman, Velandra, you assume, moving toward a spring in the distance. 8:32:13 PM Valerian: ... I hear something mechanical up there. 8:32:32 PM Valerian: Well, down there. It's below us, I think? 8:32:49 PM Janis: ....why would a spring need a machine? 8:32:54 PM Wynn: A pump for the spring maybe? 8:33:01 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps walking! 8:33:19 PM Nilani: Nilani continues cautiously along. 8:33:29 PM Janis: Janis too 8:33:57 PM Canto: The rooms on the side seem to be rooms for whatever clergy resided here. Some of the doors are open, and you can easily see in. 8:34:15 PM Wynn: Wynn has a one-track mind! 8:34:33 PM Janis: Janis is curious and check out one of the rooms 8:34:38 PM Canto: The door at the end of the hallway is closed though, the big one. 8:34:39 PM Valerian: ... this place is pretty, I'm surprised no one took it. 8:35:28 PM Nilani: Nilani peeks into a few of the side rooms. 8:35:59 PM Canto: There's not much in there. Really, the place is pretty clean -- no rotting furniture or food or anything. Its not like it was just abandoned at the drop of a hat or anything. The clergy clearly packed up their belongings when they left. 8:36:06 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the big'un. 8:37:32 PM Canto: The door opens! there's a spiral staircase leading down. The way is lit by magical torches as soon as you open the door. They just come on. poof poof poof 8:37:51 PM Janis: ......has that ever been a good sign? 8:37:53 PM Wynn: Wynn goes down down down down. 8:37:56 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:38:16 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps going. 8:39:01 PM Canto: You guys go down about a story. You can all hear what Val heard, a rhythmic, mechanical 'shink SHUNK shink SHUNK shink SHUNK'. 8:39:34 PM Canto: There's another door in front of you. This one shows Velandra stil on the path to the spring. 8:39:34 PM Janis: If this place is abandoned, how is that still going? 8:40:12 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 8:40:23 PM Janis: ((17)) 8:40:28 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 8:40:30 PM Nilani: (( 22 )) 8:41:04 PM Valerian: ((5.)) 8:41:08 PM Valerian: I have no idea. 8:42:08 PM Canto: Nilani sees it first! There's a body hidden off to one side of the stairs, half hidden by a small wooden door. 8:43:03 PM Nilani: Well, that is certainly a corpse. 8:43:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and moves to it. 8:45:01 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with her. 8:45:35 PM Canto: It's a human man, dressed in vibrant red and yellow robes. He's maybe... a week dead? Not just dead, and not long dead. He smells. He's hunched over a very complicated device of gears and levers and arcane symbols that's hidden in a compartment under the stairs. Val and Nilani, roll Disable Device for me. 8:46:00 PM Janis: ...I thought this place was abandoned a while ago. 8:47:13 PM Wynn: Wynn says a prayer for him and looks for identifying items. 8:48:06 PM Canto: Besides his robes and a kit of what looks like thieves-type-tools, he has a non-magical scimitar. 8:48:30 PM Wynn: ((Meaning to tell who he is)) 8:48:30 PM Valerian: ((8, woo!)) 8:48:41 PM Nilani: (( 9, yaaaaay )) 8:48:41 PM Canto: He doens't have ID, no. :p 8:49:07 PM Valerian: I wonder if he was looting the place. 8:50:25 PM Canto: Between the two of you, you've seen contraptions like this... it's a device you see in some dungeons, a magitech contraption that can be used as a 'reset' button for traps in a dungeon. 8:50:36 PM Canto: You haven't a clue how to use it, mind you. 8:50:45 PM Canto: But you're pretty sure that's what it is. 8:51:29 PM Wynn: We'll let the temple know to come take care of him when we're done. 8:51:35 PM Wynn: Wynn heads back towards the spring. 8:51:52 PM Canto: Well, there's a door in front of you, that's the only way to go. 8:52:06 PM Wynn: Wynn goes that way then! 8:52:17 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:52:48 PM Canto: You open the door? 8:53:07 PM Wynn: Yep 8:53:16 PM Canto: Reflex save. 8:53:59 PM Wynn: ((nat 20)) 8:54:52 PM Wynn: ((Wynn, ninja tank, has returned,)) 8:55:21 PM Canto: Nice! You pull back just as a jet of flame shoots down, creating a kind of curtain of flame in the doorway. You still get a bit singed, though. 4 fire damage. 8:55:47 PM Nilani: GAH! 8:55:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "So much for 'it shouldn't be difficult.'" 8:56:26 PM Janis: ...Well...can't say we're surprised. 8:56:28 PM Valerian: ... maybe we should check that for traps. 8:59:12 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a couple steps back to let one of them through 9:00:09 PM Valerian: ((14. Not so great. hopefully Nilani can do better!)) 9:00:21 PM Canto: That was DD? 9:00:33 PM Valerian: ((Search.)) 9:00:34 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 9:00:43 PM Valerian: ((My Disable is lower.)) 9:00:51 PM Nilani: ((Oh, search would be a 18)) 9:01:38 PM Canto: Well, the trap is discharged. So it would just be a disable to shut it down. But I'll say that Val can use that roll to assist Nilani. 9:03:03 PM Valerian: Valerian does. 9:03:36 PM Canto: Nilani pokes at the thing for a little bit, and Val helps out, pointing out that it seems to be coming from the top of the door. With a click, Nilani manages to shut down the curtain of fire. 9:04:41 PM Canto: There's a long hallway past the door, by far the most interesting part is the 30 foot section dominated by the spinning, rotating blades directly in your path. 9:05:17 PM Canto: shink SHUNK shink SHUNK shink SHUNK 9:05:24 PM Wynn: ...interesting. 9:05:27 PM Janis: ...well...that explains a lot. 9:05:33 PM Janis: ...sort of. 9:05:54 PM Valerian: Why the temple is deserted, yes. 9:06:04 PM Valerian: How the thing hasn't run out of oil, less so. 9:06:41 PM Canto: Roll notice! 9:06:52 PM Janis: ((31)) 9:07:04 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 9:07:09 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 9:07:16 PM Valerian: ((17.)) 9:07:53 PM Canto: Everyone but Wynn notices that about halfway through the blade section is another red-robed guy. Or parts of him. 9:08:16 PM Janis: ...ok...our tomb raider brought friends. 9:08:33 PM Valerian: Oh ugh. 9:08:57 PM Valerian: Well, that's... certainly unsettling. 9:09:04 PM Nilani: Welp. 9:09:31 PM Wynn: Think you can shut it down? 9:09:48 PM Canto: It's worth noting that there's definitely a rhythm to the blades retracting and deploying, too. 9:10:01 PM Janis: ...maybe we can jump past it. 9:10:21 PM Wynn: ...I'm not exactly nimble, you know. 9:10:46 PM Janis: ((Your nat 20 begs to differ :) )) 9:12:06 PM Canto: shink SHUNK shink SHUNK 9:12:51 PM Valerian: It's like a dance, right? 9:13:22 PM Wynn: You guys can't find an... off switch or something? 9:14:08 PM Janis: Maybe we can use dead guy to further block the blades. Gunk it all up. 9:14:17 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns 9:14:58 PM Valerian: Valerian takes a run at it! 9:15:13 PM Wynn: Wait! 9:15:22 PM Nilani: I think that might have been what that button we found earlier was. It seems like a universal reset switch, but I'm not su-WHOA! 9:16:15 PM Valerian: Valerian is a whole lot nimbler than he looks, and manages to stop and start at the right times to get through it. Just barely. 9:16:44 PM Canto: Yep. Val runs in, zig zags, does a few spins, and gets to the other side! 9:17:01 PM Valerian: Valerian then looks for a switch. 9:17:06 PM Janis: "Cool!" 9:17:13 PM Wynn: ....if you'd gotten hit, I'd have killed you myself. 9:17:28 PM Valerian: If I'd gotten hit I'd've deserved it. 9:17:31 PM Janis: If he'd gotten hit, I don't think that'd be needed. 9:18:15 PM Janis: See anything? 9:18:24 PM Valerian: I'm looking! 9:18:54 PM Canto: Val, on the other side, you find a switch on the floor! 9:19:21 PM Valerian: Valerian flips it, ready to jump out of the way if it too is a trap. 9:20:07 PM Canto: It is not! The blades slow and come to a halt. 9:20:42 PM Wynn: Wynn walks through. 9:20:50 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:21:02 PM Nilani: Nilani also walks through. 9:21:03 PM Valerian: It makes sense. Mariliths have sort of a dancing fight style. 9:21:30 PM Valerian: I think it might have been preliminary rituals her clerics had to do to get to the spring. 9:22:19 PM Janis: Well, hopefully none of these red robes got through. 9:22:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 9:22:58 PM Valerian: I don't know. I used to be quite a good dancer. 9:23:24 PM Wynn: We don't know who they were or why they were here. Hoping they all died is not something I'll do. 9:23:31 PM Canto: At the end of this hallway, there's another wooden door, carved with an image of Velandra, still en route to the spring, but being beset by what looks like a bunch of goblinesque creatures attacking her with a bunch of swords. 9:24:06 PM Janis: ...well...ten to one says we know what to expect inside. 9:24:18 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace. "Allow me." 9:24:22 PM Valerian: Somebody trying to kill us. 9:24:33 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door! 9:24:42 PM Canto: ... 9:24:46 PM Canto: reflex save. 9:25:06 PM Wynn: ((so much for that. 7.)) 9:25:56 PM Canto: Wynn, you take 10 cold damage as jets of freezing mist shoot out from the doorframe. 9:26:24 PM Janis: ...why did we not bring those cloaks. 9:26:27 PM Valerian: Oh, hells. 9:26:58 PM Valerian: This time we should check it before we try opening it. 9:27:27 PM Wynn: ...perhaps. 9:27:56 PM Canto: There is still a curtain of freezing mist in front of the door. 9:28:25 PM Valerian: Valerian can't work out how to turn it off. 9:29:30 PM Canto: Nilani, you are our only hope! 9:29:38 PM Canto: Or theirs. I'm fine. 9:30:35 PM Nilani: (( disable device, right? 26 )) 9:30:41 PM Canto: Yep! 9:30:53 PM Canto: With a click, you shut down the curtain of cold. 9:31:45 PM Valerian: Nicely done. 9:32:26 PM Nilani: Thanks. One of the Foci was a little loose. 9:33:11 PM Valerian: I didn't even notice. 9:33:12 PM Canto: So you guys open the door? 9:33:18 PM Valerian: I feel so much better today I think it's throwing me off. 9:33:20 PM Wynn: Wynn does! 9:33:41 PM Canto: Okay! This stretch of passageway is empty. 9:33:58 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes the hall. 9:34:23 PM Valerian: ... we had better check for traps. 9:34:24 PM Canto: Along the walls on either side are these columns. They don't look like they're actually load bearing, just decorative. 9:35:05 PM Nilani: ((are there any rocks around?)) 9:35:05 PM Valerian: I mean, there have to be some spikes, or rope traps, or something. 9:35:43 PM Canto: At the end of the passage, on the back wall, is a life-sized statue of a marilith. Each of her hands are reaching out toward you guys, palms up, like she's offering something, or waiting to take something. 9:36:05 PM Janis: Janis slowly enters to investigate 9:36:44 PM Valerian: Valerian checks for traps but doesn't do well. 9:37:03 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around for something that could feasibly be placed in the hands. 9:37:19 PM Canto: There does not seem to be any traps in here. 9:37:29 PM Janis: Janis walks up and looks at the palms 9:37:42 PM Valerian: ... weapons, maybe? 9:37:52 PM Wynn: Wynn heads in too. 9:37:58 PM Canto: All six of her palms are empty. 9:39:21 PM Janis: Janis leaves an arrow in one of the palms 9:39:28 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Something bad's been here." 9:41:49 PM Canto: There's another door directly to the right of the statue, set in the wall on your right. There's another carving, this one shows Velandra, still on the trail to the Spring, now wielding a sword against a monster that looks like a giant floating eyeball with a head covered with eyestalks. 9:41:59 PM Canto: Nothing happens with your arrow, Janis. 9:42:13 PM Janis: Janis takes it back, if she's not gonna use it 9:42:27 PM Janis: We should check that door for traps. 9:42:28 PM Valerian: Beholder? 9:43:31 PM Canto: Also, over the statue is some archaic script. Roll Decipher Script if you have it, straight Int if you don't. 9:43:59 PM Janis: ((6)) 9:43:59 PM Wynn: ((7!)) 9:44:20 PM Valerian: ((23.)) 9:44:40 PM Nilani: (( 9 )) 9:45:22 PM Valerian: The Six Virtues of Velantha. 9:45:38 PM Janis: ...ok...what are they? 9:45:53 PM Valerian: It doesn't say. 9:46:37 PM Janis: ...ok...what have we seen since coming here. 9:46:46 PM Janis: What were all those portraits about? 9:46:48 PM Valerian: Fire, ice, two dead people. 9:47:20 PM Wynn: Nilani, why don't you check that door? 9:47:30 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at the pillars more closely. 9:47:43 PM Janis: Janis looks at them as well. 9:47:46 PM Valerian: ... there are six pillars. 9:47:51 PM Janis: Right. 9:48:09 PM Nilani: Okay. Hold on. (( 24 search )) 9:48:56 PM Canto: The door is definitely trapped. It dischrages lightning, at a guess. 9:49:20 PM Nilani: Yeah, don't touch that door. 9:49:36 PM Valerian: Electricity or poison? 9:49:51 PM Wynn: I think I've read of Velantha. She had some similarities to the Saint. 9:50:08 PM Nilani: Electricity. 9:50:15 PM Nilani: Probably. 9:50:48 PM Canto: Each of the pillars is carved with pictograms depicting Velandra doing something or another. The one that Janis is looking at depicts Velandra giving money and food to some small children. 9:51:09 PM Janis: Is sharing a virtue? 9:51:13 PM Valerian: Yes. 9:51:17 PM Wynn: Generosity, yes. 9:51:23 PM Valerian: ... maybe do what's depicted on the pillars? 9:51:26 PM Valerian: Valerian peers at one of them. 9:51:39 PM Janis: Janis goes back to the statue and tries giving a gold coin to one of the palms 9:51:45 PM Canto: Nothing happens. 9:51:57 PM Janis: ........ok...now I'm lost. 9:51:59 PM Nilani: Nilani examines the closest pillar. 9:52:29 PM Canto: Val, the one you look at shows Velandra in a meditative pose, keeping her composure while beset by demons tormenting her. 9:52:53 PM Canto: Nilani, the one you look at shows Velandra slaying a skeletal monster with her weapons. 9:53:19 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Generosity, discipline, martial skill." 9:53:39 PM Valerian: I'm not very good at meditating. Nilani, you want to try that and see if it helps? 9:53:51 PM Janis: ...ok...six pillars...six virtues...six palms...what are we missing here? 9:53:57 PM Canto: Janis, roll Search. 9:53:58 PM Wynn: These should be... compassion, joy... and............ wit. 9:54:16 PM Janis: ((25)) 9:54:22 PM Nilani: Well, did you try placing it in another palm? 9:54:25 PM Wynn: Hopefully it doesn't require destroying these pillars. 9:54:43 PM Canto: Looking at the pillar, Janis, you find a slot that looks like it would fit a coin. 9:54:52 PM Valerian: The Marilith was a Cuthbertine? ... interesting, and that does explain why they sent us here. 9:54:58 PM Janis: ......well...I'm stupid. 9:54:59 PM Wynn: Not Cuthbertine. 9:55:08 PM Janis: Janis deposits the coin into the slot 9:55:18 PM Canto: How much do you put in? 9:55:39 PM Janis: ((Well, six seems to be a magic number. Let's try six gold pieces)) 9:55:55 PM Wynn: That's one way to get their tithes. 9:56:36 PM Canto: The pillar starts glowing, and there's the sound of rock scraping rock as one of the hands closes. 9:56:54 PM Wynn: Good job, Janis. 9:56:57 PM Janis: Well, now we're onto something. 9:57:07 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the 'martial skill' pillar. 9:57:19 PM Canto: roll Search, Wynn. 9:57:32 PM Wynn: ((lol 4)) 9:57:34 PM Valerian: ((Did we lose Nilani?)) 9:58:01 PM Canto: Yeah, you're not sure what to do with the pillar. No coin slot on this one. 9:58:30 PM Valerian: ... try bashing it? 9:58:37 PM Janis: Let me take a look. 9:58:39 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:58:52 PM Janis: ((19 search of that pillar)) 9:59:07 PM Wynn: I'd rather not damage something inside a temple if it can be avoided. 9:59:12 PM Canto: okay. Nilani, are you checking out the discipline pillar per Val's request? 9:59:34 PM Nilani: ((yeah. Roll search?)) 9:59:47 PM Valerian: Valerian checks the Joy one. 10:00:01 PM Valerian: ((22 for the Joy Brigade.)) 10:00:19 PM Canto: Janis, looking at the pillar, you brush away some dust and notice that there are a lot of markings marring its surface. Gashes and dents. 10:00:40 PM Nilani: (( 24 for discipline )) 10:00:50 PM Canto: Nilani, you find a slot on the discipline pillar big enough for someone to put their hand in. 10:00:57 PM Janis: Wynn, try just hitting it. Not destroying, just hitting. 10:01:10 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns but does so. 10:01:13 PM Canto: Val, you find some musical notes on the Joy pillar. 10:01:18 PM Canto: Roll to attack, Wynn! 10:01:42 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 10:02:04 PM Canto: The pillar glows a little, but doesn't stay lit. 10:02:11 PM Canto: You can try again. 10:02:36 PM Wynn: ((15. Wynn doesn't wanna hurt the art. :( )) 10:02:50 PM Nilani: This might actually be one of those things that cuts off your hand or something. Welp, let's see how this goes. 10:02:51 PM Wynn: We'll come back to this one. Maybe it needs to be done last. 10:02:54 PM Canto: The Joy pillar, Val, also depicts Velandra using all six arms to play three instruments at once. 10:03:04 PM Valerian: Wow. 10:03:14 PM Nilani: Nilani sticks her hand in there. 10:03:15 PM Valerian: I wonder if I could do that... hm. 10:03:46 PM Valerian: Valerian clears his throat and sings a couple of verses of a dancing song. 10:03:56 PM Canto: Nilani sticks her hand in the mystery pillar. Nothing happens at first, then her hand starts tingling. 10:03:58 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to Nilani. 10:04:03 PM Canto: Then starts hurting. 10:04:07 PM Nilani: Ow. 10:04:07 PM Canto: Roll concentration, Nilani. 10:05:01 PM Nilani: ((oh, drat. I don't even have ranks in that. Tally-ho!)) 10:05:22 PM Nilani: (( 18! )) 10:06:09 PM Canto: Okay! The pain gets worse, and worse, and worse! Feels like it's burning in there. But you maintain, and soon, the fire cools and fades. The pillar glows, and another hand closes. 10:06:27 PM Canto: Val, the drinking song has no effect. 10:06:39 PM Valerian: ((Drinking?)) 10:06:55 PM Canto: Oh, dancing. 10:06:57 PM Janis: Try the notes on the pillar. 10:07:06 PM Janis: Maybe it's the specific song. 10:07:06 PM Wynn: Are you ok, Nilani? 10:07:25 PM Nilani: Well, let's find out. 10:07:25 PM Valerian: There's no words, but I can try. 10:07:32 PM Valerian: Valerian tries sightreading the notes on the pillar. 10:07:41 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly pulls her hand out, sort of expecting it to be all burned and blistered. 10:07:47 PM Canto: Make a perform check, Val! Any type of Perform is fine. 10:07:57 PM Canto: And Nilani's hand is unblemished. 10:08:01 PM Valerian: ((29.)) 10:08:15 PM Valerian: ((You guys are so lucky he's here and not me. I'm so tonedeaf, my sightreading is awful.)) 10:08:47 PM Wynn: Wynn claps Nilani's shoulder and moves over to Valerian. 10:08:54 PM Canto: Val hums a few bars at the pillar, and the pillar starts to glow, and resonates with the same tone! Another hand closes. 10:09:17 PM Janis: That's three. 10:09:23 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to the compassion pillar. (No way she's getting wit)) 10:09:40 PM Janis: Janis checks out wit 10:09:58 PM Janis: ((24 search on that one)) 10:10:11 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. 10:10:11 PM Canto: There's an image of Velandra standing between two armored warriors. She seems to be speaking to them, and seems to be getting them to drop their weapons. 10:11:24 PM Canto: Janis, the 'wit' pillar shows Velandra, seated in a meadow and either disassembling or reassembling what looks like one of those complicated clockwork contraptions. 10:11:47 PM Wynn: Valerian, talking is more your forte. 10:12:00 PM Janis: Nilani, I think I might need your help with this. 10:13:07 PM Nilani: Nilani goes over to look and see if anything looks like some sort of contraption, over there. 10:13:23 PM Valerian: ... I've already argued with a statue, now it looks like I'm supposed to... talk the pillar into dropping its weapons? 10:13:55 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "You're a good talker." 10:13:57 PM Canto: Roll Search, Nilani. 10:14:19 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 10:14:39 PM Valerian: ... please don't keep setting us on fire, freezing us and electrocuting us, we come in peace. 10:14:47 PM Valerian: We're just here to help a friend. 10:15:06 PM Valerian: ((30 diplomacy.)) 10:15:08 PM Canto: There's a kind of panel on the pillar that you can open up to reveal a bunch of whirling, spinning gears inside. 10:15:26 PM Canto: Val talk the pillar into cooperating! It begins glowing, and another hand closes. 10:15:38 PM Valerian: Thank you. 10:15:44 PM Wynn: Guess I need to actually do my part. 10:16:00 PM Wynn: Wynn heads back over to the unmoving martial pillar that she can't hit well enough somehow. 10:16:28 PM Valerian: I have faith in you. 10:17:18 PM Nilani: Nilani examines the gears, looking for any that seem loose or broken, while wondering if it's supposed to be fixed, or broken. 10:17:34 PM Canto: Roll disable device, please, nilani. 10:17:43 PM Wynn: ((nat 20 on that swing)) 10:17:49 PM Nilani: (( 16 )) 10:18:01 PM Canto: Okay! Wynn crits the temple. Temple dies. 10:18:09 PM Wynn: ((OH NO! lol)) 10:18:17 PM Canto: Just kidding. But the pillar does start glowing, and the hand closes. 10:19:21 PM Canto: Nilani, you spot one gear that is a little misaligned. You reach in and adjust it, and the whole thing starts ticking a lot smoother! The pillar starts glowing, the panel closes, and the last hand closes. 10:19:52 PM Valerian: See? 10:20:46 PM Canto: Then the statue moves again, her hands all opening and lining up, as if to present you guys with something. The pillars glow brighter, and beams of light hit the statue's hands. Suddenly she's holding out a longsword, apparently made of flint. It looks ceremonial, not meant for battle. 10:21:11 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and takes the sword. 10:21:32 PM Canto: Once you take the sword, the statue seems to relax into a meditative pose. 10:22:27 PM Canto: All the pillars stop glowing. 10:22:40 PM Wynn: ...did you find anything on the door? 10:22:42 PM Valerian: All right. Let's go on, hopefully we won't get electrocuted. 10:22:56 PM Janis: Janis runs up and opens the door 10:23:13 PM Wynn: Janis, leave the 'getting blown up' to me, please? 10:23:38 PM Canto: nothing happens, that time. 10:23:57 PM Janis: I trusted us. ...also...I'm faster than you. I can dodge more easily. 10:24:14 PM Wynn: Doesn't matter. 10:25:58 PM Canto: This next passageway is unlit, but ahead of you, at irregular intervals, you see these short walls jutting out of the side walls. So, Janis is first, right? 10:26:11 PM Janis: Janis goes forward 10:26:16 PM Janis: Too late, let's more. 10:26:20 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up. 10:26:42 PM Canto: What's your AC flatfooted, Janis? 10:26:55 PM Janis: ((12)) 10:27:08 PM Janis: IIThat's not good for me, is it?)) 10:27:16 PM Valerian: I wonder what those walls are. 10:27:49 PM Canto: Make a will save, Janis. 10:28:12 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 10:29:21 PM Canto: Okay. Janis opens the door and steps through, and while she's arguing with Wynn, she's struck by a ray from the opposite end of the hallway that causes 9 negative energy damage. 10:29:41 PM Canto: Everyone can roll initiative. 10:30:08 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 10:30:15 PM Valerian: ((7)) 10:30:22 PM Janis: ((7...oh this is bad)) 10:30:36 PM Nilani: (( 19 )) 10:32:26 PM Canto: Okay! Round 1: Nilani, ?, Wynn, Janis/Val. You cannot see to the other end of the passageway, but it's more than 30 feet, definitely. If you want to hide behind one of the walls, you get a +4 to AC thanks to cover. 10:33:05 PM Canto: Nilani 10:33:59 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to dash as far as she can into the hallway, and then leap behind one of the walls! 10:34:12 PM Valerian: ((I only have a 14 dex, I would assume Janis goes before me.)) 10:34:30 PM Canto: Okay! You hide behind cover. 10:35:34 PM Canto: Another ray lances out. It's like a Daft Punk concert in here. This one hits Wynn! Roll a will save. 10:36:07 PM Wynn: ((22.)) 10:36:32 PM Canto: As the ray hits you, Wynn, you start to feel super drowsy, but you shake it off prettty quickly. 10:36:35 PM Canto: Wynn 10:37:24 PM Wynn: Wynn runs straight down the hall, as far as she can in her turn (with a 20' speed), shield raised. 10:37:37 PM Canto: Do you hide behind a wall? 10:37:40 PM Wynn: haha no 10:37:44 PM Canto: K! 10:37:50 PM Canto: Janis 10:38:07 PM Janis: Janis runs up ahead as far as she can and takes cover behind a wall. 10:38:24 PM Janis: ((Wait, can I see it?)) 10:38:36 PM Janis: ((From where I end up after one move action, can I see it)) 10:38:41 PM Canto: Nope. Too dark at that end of the hall. 10:38:54 PM Janis: ((then yeah, run and hide)) 10:39:01 PM Canto: Okay. 10:39:01 PM Canto: Val 10:40:05 PM Valerian: Valerian runs up and also takes cover behind a wall, if he can. 10:40:28 PM Canto: Yep! The walls are plentiful. 10:40:43 PM Canto: Round 2: Nilani, ?, Wynn, Janis, Val 10:40:50 PM Canto: Nilani 10:41:33 PM Nilani: ((can I cast Light on a crossbow bolt, load it, and fire it down the hall?)) 10:41:59 PM Canto: Not in one turn. 10:42:21 PM Nilani: Welp, Light and load, then. Still behind the wall. 10:43:48 PM Canto: Okay! There's another ray! At Wynn! So it's all going according to plan. The ray hits. Roll Fort. 10:44:08 PM Wynn: ((28)) 10:44:49 PM Valerian: Wynn, are you all right? 10:45:05 PM Canto: Wynn takes 23 points of damage. 10:45:30 PM Canto: Searing pain, Wynn! Searing pain really hurts. 10:45:58 PM Canto: But, everyone can roll notice. 10:46:11 PM Janis: ((13)) 10:46:29 PM Wynn: ((13.)) 10:46:38 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 10:46:40 PM Wynn: Wynn staggers a bit! 10:48:28 PM Valerian: Wynn? 10:48:43 PM Canto: Wynn 10:49:12 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up a bit, ducks behind a wall, and heals herself. "I'm fine." 10:49:21 PM Canto: How much do you move up? 10:49:37 PM Wynn: ((As much as I can and still do the rest?)) 10:49:51 PM Wynn: ((10hp, if it matters, btw)) 10:49:51 PM Canto: kk. 10:50:04 PM Canto: Janis 10:50:54 PM Janis: Janis moves up one more move action ((can I see now?)) 10:51:05 PM Canto: Not yet. 10:51:24 PM Janis: ((I should've equipped a light spell)) 10:51:34 PM Janis: Janis hides 10:51:39 PM Canto: Val 10:52:01 PM Valerian: Valerian moves up and then hides behind a wall. If he can get to Wynn, he will. 10:52:38 PM Canto: If you want to get to Wynn, you can't really move forward, since she's slower than you guys. But you could get to her this turn and a do a heal, if you wanted. 10:55:03 PM Canto: Or you can advance another 30. 10:55:08 PM Valerian: Valerian will go forward, then. 10:55:21 PM Valerian: Valerian hopes to find the shootythingy and stop it. 10:56:17 PM Canto: Val! You find another dead red-robed guy near the wall you're using for cover. 10:56:38 PM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, ?, Wynn, Janis, Val 10:56:40 PM Canto: Nilani 10:57:21 PM Nilani: Nilani fires the glowing bolt down the corridor! 10:57:34 PM Canto: Okay! Gimme a roll to figure out how close you get it. 10:57:45 PM Valerian: There's another dead guy here. 10:58:53 PM Nilani: (( actually I think that's just a 21.)) 10:59:40 PM Canto: Okay! The bolt veers a bit to the left, but you guys can all see the beholder floating there at the end of the hallway shootin rays. Gimme Notice rolls. 11:00:19 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 11:00:22 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 11:00:32 PM Janis: ((21)) 11:00:35 PM Valerian: ((13.)) 11:01:51 PM Nilani: ...I think that's a statue. 11:02:13 PM Janis: It has a slot on it. 11:02:16 PM Canto: The beholder shoots a ray at Nilani! What's your current AC with the +4 cover modifier? 11:03:01 PM Valerian: ... thank goodness. 11:03:25 PM Valerian: All right, what do ... the sword. We put the sword in the slot. 11:03:59 PM Nilani: (( 23, actually! Chain shirts are awesome! )) 11:04:07 PM Janis: That makes sense...we just have to get it there without getting blasted. 11:04:57 PM Canto: The ray still hits! Cause I'm rolling pretty well. Gooooo me! Roll a will save. 11:06:06 PM Nilani: (( And we meet again, low save. 21, though. )) 11:06:12 PM Canto: Nilani is fine! Nothing happens. 11:06:14 PM Canto: Wynn 11:06:40 PM Janis: ((Who's the closest to it?)) 11:07:03 PM Canto: Janis and Wynn are the closest to it right now. It's about 60 feet away from you. 11:07:14 PM Canto: Er 11:07:16 PM Canto: JAnis and Val. 11:07:33 PM Janis: WYNN! PASS ME OR VAL THE SWORD! 11:07:42 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to reach one of the two of them. 11:08:00 PM Valerian: ... just don't throw it, I'm not that good at catching things. 11:08:36 PM Canto: Wynn runs forward, ducks for cover, and slides the sword forward.... Roll, a d20, Janis and Val. 11:08:57 PM Valerian: ((9.)) 11:09:05 PM Janis: ((8)) 11:09:21 PM Canto: It's closer to Val. 11:09:34 PM Valerian: Valerian will grab it on his turn! 11:09:37 PM Canto: Janis 11:10:11 PM Canto: You have noticed that it tends to target what it considers the greatest threat or easiest target. It hit Wynn when she wasn't in cover, and it hit Nilani when she shot her light arrow at it. 11:10:57 PM Janis: ((How far am I from both it and the sword? Could I grab it and stab it in one turn?)) 11:11:09 PM Canto: ((nope.)) 11:11:22 PM Janis: Janis calmy walks out and does nothing 11:11:38 PM Janis: Janis puts her weapon away 11:12:03 PM Canto: ...okay. 11:12:09 PM Wynn: Janis! GET DOWN! 11:12:09 PM Canto: Val 11:13:08 PM Valerian: Valerian grabs the sword and runs up to try to jam it into the slot. Can he get there in this turn? 11:13:27 PM Canto: Nope, you'll have to take cover again and then you can get there next turn. 11:13:59 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't take cover, and tries to get out in front of THE ACTUAL KID because SHE IS AN ACTUAL KID. 11:14:12 PM Canto: Do you still move forward? 11:14:14 PM Valerian: Valerian just gets as close as he can, yes. 11:14:17 PM Canto: kk. 11:14:33 PM Canto: Round 4: Nilani, Beholder statue, Wynn, Janis, Val 11:14:44 PM Canto: Nilani 11:16:39 PM Nilani: Nilani continues advancing, ducking behind a wall at the end of her run! 11:17:12 PM Canto: The Beholder shoots a ray at Val! 11:17:33 PM Canto: I assume his AC is currently like, flatfooted. 11:17:43 PM Valerian: ((16.)) 11:18:04 PM Canto: I rolled a 4. 11:18:12 PM Canto: The beam goes over your head! 11:18:25 PM Canto: Because a 13 doesn't hit. 11:18:33 PM Valerian: Valerian flinches ever so slightly. 11:18:35 PM Canto: Wynn 11:18:44 PM Wynn: YOU TWO GET DOWN! 11:18:50 PM Wynn: Wynn moves forward again with a double move and gets behind cover. 11:19:28 PM Canto: Janis 11:19:49 PM Valerian: That would be good, yes. 11:20:07 PM Janis: Janis moves her turn until after Val 11:20:14 PM Canto: Val 11:20:47 PM Valerian: Valerian runs and tries to put the sword in the slot! 11:20:58 PM Canto: Okay! gimme an attack roll. 11:21:21 PM Valerian: ((19!)) 11:22:29 PM Canto: Val reverse King Arthurs the sword into the stone! There's a humming noise that kind of tapers off as the statue powers down, and the torches in this room come to life, illuminating it! 11:22:39 PM Canto: end initiative 11:22:52 PM Janis: Phew. That was crazy. 11:23:01 PM Nilani: You guys okay? 11:23:05 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and walks up to the others. "What were you *thinking*?" 11:23:27 PM Janis: A few things. Probably all bad. 11:23:44 PM Janis: It seemed to be attacking whoever was the biggest threat or the most out in the open. 11:23:55 PM Canto: Now that there's more light in here, you guys see a couple other red-robed cultists. ONe of them is a statue. 11:23:59 PM Valerian: Janis, I seriously can't just let you get blasted. I'm sorry. 11:24:14 PM Janis: Didn't matter. It left me alone. 11:24:18 PM Wynn: Once we were all in cover, you should have stayed that way. 11:24:26 PM Wynn: Only because it went after Valerian instead! 11:24:42 PM Valerian: Next time, we'll be more careful. 11:24:46 PM Wynn: Would you rather have his blood on your hands? 11:24:49 PM Valerian: Valerian checks them for loots. And magic stuff. 11:25:13 PM Valerian: I made the choice to do that, though, not Janis. 11:25:21 PM Janis: ...Well I couldn't just hide! 11:25:28 PM Nilani: Nilani walks to the end, looking for a door or an archway or some other sort of passageway. (Unless I missed something and that's the spring, right there.) 11:25:28 PM Wynn: Yes, you could have! 11:25:38 PM Canto: YOu find a magical ring, a magical longsword, and a potion. 11:26:02 PM Valerian: Valerian takes the stuff! 11:26:17 PM Wynn: Wynn stomps up to the end of the hall. 11:27:04 PM Valerian: ... it wasn't a bad idea, Janis, just not necessary this time. I could've taken an extra few seconds and gotten there after we all hid a round. That's all. 11:27:25 PM Janis: Janis sulks 11:27:27 PM Canto: There's another wooden double door, just behind the statue. The carving on this one depicts Velandra, still on the road to the spring, the dead beholder behind her. She has stopped near a pond and seems to be splashing water in her eyes. 11:27:47 PM Janis: We should check it for traps. 11:28:03 PM Nilani: As always. 11:28:26 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 11:28:31 PM Canto: You don't see anything. 11:29:01 PM Nilani: It doesn't look trapped. 11:29:07 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to open the door. 11:29:53 PM Canto: Oh, I forgot to mention, and this is my bad, that when you shut down the statue, you heard scraping stone from behind the door. 11:30:17 PM Wynn: Wynn still opens the door! 11:30:59 PM Canto: Okay! Nothing happens! This passageway is marked with a pool of water that blocks your progress. There are stepping stones across it. 11:31:18 PM Canto: The water is about 30 feet across. 11:31:24 PM Janis: ...I'm gonna guess swimming isn't an option. 11:31:40 PM Wynn: Wynn steps up to the edge and kneels. 11:32:18 PM Valerian: This isn't the spring, is it? 11:32:19 PM Canto: The water is clear, but you can't really seen the bottom. not enough light. 11:32:30 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a gauntlet off and dips her hand in the water. 11:32:43 PM Canto: According to the carvings, this is still the 'road' to the spring. 11:32:58 PM Janis: Janis casts detect poison on the water 11:33:23 PM Canto: You detect no poison. 11:33:28 PM Canto: Wynn touches the water? 11:33:35 PM Valerian: Well. Stepping stones it is, then. 11:33:39 PM Wynn: ((yep)) 11:33:53 PM Janis: Let me go first. 11:33:56 PM Wynn: Wait. 11:34:07 PM Janis: I'm light and nimble, and you can catch me more easily if I fall. 11:34:08 PM Canto: Roll Fort, Wynn. 11:34:22 PM Wynn: ((18.)) 11:34:26 PM Valerian: The water's magic. 11:34:39 PM Canto: Okay. You feel... something, but you're not sure what it is, WYnn. 11:35:00 PM Wynn: The picture showed her putting the water in her eyes, right? 11:35:11 PM Nilani: Yeah. 11:36:12 PM Wynn: Wynn splashes some water in her eyes! ((This is a very bad or very good idea.)) 11:36:48 PM Valerian: Valerian stares at the water. 11:36:50 PM Canto: Fort save, Wynn. 11:36:50 PM Valerian: Necromancy. 11:37:00 PM Janis: What is? 11:37:07 PM Wynn: ((24.)) 11:37:10 PM Canto: NOthing happens! 11:37:35 PM Valerian: The water. 11:37:39 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and puts her gauntlet back on. 11:37:53 PM Janis: The water brings people back from the dead? 11:38:00 PM Valerian: No. 11:38:08 PM Valerian: Well, it's possible, but not likely. 11:38:14 PM Wynn: Does anyone have rope or anything? 11:38:17 PM Valerian: Necromancy is a school of magic that deals with life force, that's all. 11:38:19 PM Valerian: Yes. 11:38:29 PM Canto: And you guys can see a door the other side, but it's too far away to see the carving on it. 11:38:29 PM Valerian: Valerian digs in his bag of holding and hands Wynn a coil of rope. 11:39:08 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and holds it out to Janis. "Tie an end around yourself." 11:39:20 PM Janis: Janis does so 11:39:30 PM Wynn: Wynn holds the other end. 11:39:35 PM Janis: Janis smiles "Ok, everyone ready?" 11:39:57 PM Wynn: Be careful. 11:40:01 PM Valerian: Right. 11:40:10 PM Janis: Janis heads out, cautiously 11:40:21 PM Canto: Roll acrobatics, Janis. 11:40:41 PM Janis: ((26)) 11:40:51 PM Canto: You hop across those stones like no one's business. 11:41:12 PM Canto: You make it to the other side easily. The stepping stones are very stable. 11:41:31 PM Janis: Janis looks around for a switch or something like before 11:41:38 PM Canto: Nothing you can see. 11:42:42 PM Valerian: Wynn... you're going to hate me for this, but you should give the rope to Nilani and let her go last. 11:42:47 PM Wynn: Toss the rope back. 11:42:51 PM Wynn: ...why? 11:43:00 PM Canto: THROW ME THE IDOL, I'LL THROW YOU THE WHIP 11:43:04 PM Valerian: Because you're wearing full armor and Nilani is an acrobat. 11:43:05 PM Janis: Janis tosses it 11:43:20 PM Wynn: So I go last and three of you can pull me out. 11:43:42 PM Valerian: ... and we shouldn't've thrown the rope back, either. 11:43:43 PM Wynn: Wynn hands the other end to Nilani. 11:43:51 PM Janis: Wynn has a point. It's easier for us to pull Wynn than for Nilani to pull everyone. 11:44:08 PM Valerian: Nilani is highly unlikely to fall in. 11:44:28 PM Valerian: And we could have used the rope as a railing to add stability. 11:44:45 PM Janis: The second part I agree with, but you're wrong Val. 11:44:49 PM Wynn: Assuming Janis could hold it steady enough on that end. 11:44:50 PM Valerian: I'm not sure what the water is, I'm less concerned about pulling people out and more concerned with ensuring they don't fall in. 11:44:55 PM Wynn: This way, if someone falls, I pull them out. 11:44:58 PM Wynn: Nobody drowns. 11:45:11 PM Janis: If Nilani goes last, then she has to support everyone else, including Wynn. 11:45:32 PM Janis: If Wynn goes last, she supports everyone who's less likely to fall in, and has all three of us to support her at the end. 11:45:35 PM Valerian: Or tie the rope off. 11:45:41 PM Janis: Her reasoning makes more sense. 11:45:50 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for a place to tie the rope off because she didn't notice one before! 11:46:28 PM Wynn: I already touched it. Didn't do anything to me. 11:46:47 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 11:46:53 PM Valerian: All right. Go ahead, Nilani. 11:47:23 PM Valerian: I'm pretty sure the water causes blindness. It's just a hunch. 11:47:43 PM Wynn: Must not be working right then. I put the stuff in my eyes. 11:47:48 PM Wynn: Wynn holds tight to the end of the rope. 11:48:01 PM Valerian: Some people are pretty resistant, yeah. 11:48:06 PM Canto: ((Amazing how Wynn succeeds at her highest Saves.)) 11:48:10 PM Wynn: ((hehe)) 11:48:14 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and sets off across the rocks! (( 19 )) 11:48:24 PM Canto: Acrobatics? 11:48:33 PM Nilani: (( yep )) 11:49:33 PM Canto: Nilani almost slips a couple times -- the stones are a bit slick, but she makes it. 11:50:49 PM Canto: So Janis and Nilani on one side. 11:50:57 PM Nilani: Okay, who's next? 11:51:30 PM Wynn: ...do you want to tie the rope to yourself or trust us to hold it steady enough for you? 11:51:59 PM Valerian: I'd rather not tie it to myself, honestly. 11:52:10 PM Valerian: It would impede my ability to jump if I have to. 11:52:14 PM Wynn: Be careful. 11:52:20 PM Valerian: I'd... rather not lose my eyesight. 11:53:42 PM Wynn: Wynn holds the end of the rope and braces herself. 11:54:17 PM Canto: Val slips and falls in! 11:54:29 PM Canto: And learns that the bottom is only about four feet down. 11:54:37 PM Valerian: Valerian sputters and coughs and stands up. 11:54:41 PM Canto: Roll fort, Val. 11:54:43 PM Wynn: Are you ok? 11:55:44 PM Canto: Val is Blinded. 11:55:54 PM Valerian: ... yeah, I'm fine-ish. 11:56:01 PM Valerian: It's pretty shallow here. 11:56:17 PM Valerian: Valerian walks in the opposite direction of Wynn's voice. 11:56:34 PM Canto: You kinda feel your way to the other side. 11:56:55 PM Janis: ....oh no... 11:57:03 PM Wynn: If it's shallow all the way across, maybe I should just wade over. 11:57:09 PM Valerian: Yeah, I can't really see anything, but it's otherwise fine. 11:57:15 PM Valerian: The water is shallow enough to walk through. 11:57:51 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 11:58:57 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back (which she should've done back at the beginning >.<) and hops into the pool, heading towards Val, careful not to get the water in her eyes again. 11:59:08 PM Canto: roll fort, Wynn. 11:59:10 PM Valerian: It's just a spell. 11:59:25 PM Canto: Yep, you're fine. 11:59:46 PM Wynn: Wynn helps him out of the water and gets out herself. 12:00:01 AM Valerian: Valerian climbs out. 12:00:50 AM Wynn: Can you undo it? 12:01:01 AM Valerian: Me? No. 12:01:17 AM Valerian: Maybe if I had a scroll and... well, wasn't blind. 12:01:26 AM Canto: On the other side, you find another door. In this one, Velandra, her eyes now covered by a blindfold, is making her way past a bunch of creatures with abnormally huge eyes. 12:01:28 AM Wynn: We'll get you fixed up at the temple. Or Allys can. 12:01:36 AM Valerian: The water we're looking for might actually do it. 12:01:50 AM Wynn: Wynn takes his hand to lead him to the next place. 12:01:51 AM Janis: ...I know cure diesease, but if it's a spell, I don't think that'll help. 12:02:07 AM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. 12:02:09 AM Valerian: It's just a spell. 12:02:16 AM Nilani: If it's an ongoing magical effect, I might be able to just dispel it. 12:02:38 AM Valerian: ... if we need to you can try, but I don't think we're in that position yet. 12:02:47 AM Valerian: Like I said, the water we're looking for might fix it. 12:02:54 AM Wynn: What are these creatures on the door? 12:03:07 AM Wynn: If she blinded herself on purpose... 12:03:22 AM Janis: ..........do you think we should've blinded ourselves? 12:03:26 AM Valerian: Valerian touches the carving. 12:03:31 AM Valerian: Wait, wait. 12:03:33 AM Valerian: Don't do anything yet. 12:03:36 AM Wynn: Wynn grins. "Well I tried. Didn't work real well." 12:03:55 AM Valerian: If that's what we need to do, I can empty out my water flask and collect some water and we'll bring it with us in case you need it. 12:04:10 AM Valerian: That way if you don't we won't all be running around blind. 12:04:31 AM Wynn: Ok. 12:04:42 AM Valerian: Bring me back to the pool, would you? 12:04:46 AM Janis: ...we could always try closing out eyes. 12:04:47 AM Wynn: Wynn does so. 12:04:56 AM Valerian: That sounds like a good way to start. 12:05:35 AM Valerian: Valerian rummages around in his bag of holding, brings out a flask, opens it, sniffs and tosses it back in, then comes out with a second one. He dumps out the water in it and dips the thing into the pool of blindwater to fill it up. 12:06:02 AM Canto: Okay! 12:06:10 AM Wynn: Wynn leads him back to the group! 12:06:28 AM Canto: You get some. Don't forget what's in that flask later when you're on your desert adventure. 12:06:52 AM Valerian: Valerian dries it off and gives it to Wynn. 12:06:54 AM Valerian: There. 12:07:02 AM Valerian: All right. What next? 12:07:02 AM Wynn: Wynn takes it. 12:07:10 AM Wynn: Nilani, can you check for traps? 12:08:13 AM Nilani: Nilani nods and looks for traps! (( unnat 20 )) 12:08:37 AM Canto: There is a trap, but it's deactivated. 12:09:07 AM Janis: ...maybe Val should go first. 12:09:17 AM Wynn: Let me open the door. 12:09:21 AM Janis: If we're supposed to be blinded, then he may have an advantage. 12:09:50 AM Wynn: Wynn lets go of Val and opens the door, juuuuuust in case. 12:11:35 AM Canto: Nothing happens! This hallway is a bit narrower than previous halls. There's a section, about 20 feet across, where the walls and floor are covered with eyes. All carved, in great detail, and seemingly painted, and animated. All manner of eyes -- humanoid eyes, feline and canine, goat eyes, frog eyes. 12:11:41 AM Valerian: Valerian gets ready to move in there! 12:11:54 AM Valerian: .... should I go in there? 12:12:08 AM Wynn: ...I don't like it. 12:12:09 AM Janis: .......I guess....... 12:12:26 AM Wynn: There's eyes everywhere. 12:12:32 AM Valerian: Right. If you guys could just... keep making sounds so I can tell which direction I'm going, that would be very helpful. 12:12:39 AM Wynn: I wonder if you're just not suppsoed to make eye contact. 12:13:01 AM Valerian: Is there a switch or something I should be aiming for? 12:13:12 AM Janis: How can you, they're everywhere! 12:13:25 AM Wynn: ...I don't know. 12:13:29 AM Valerian: Well, you could blindfold and keep your eyes shut, but. 12:13:49 AM Janis: Janis looks closely for something for Val to move towards. 12:13:57 AM Valerian: Valerian steps into the room cautiously, hands out in front of him, and starts walking forward. Slowly. 12:14:02 AM Wynn: ...if anything happens, I'm coming after you. 12:14:07 AM Canto: It's a pretty straight hallway. Featureless except for the eyes. 12:14:20 AM Valerian: Sure. 12:14:37 AM Wynn: Forward, forward, you're drifting left, forward.... (etc.) 12:15:07 AM Canto: Once Val gets within five feet, all the eyeballs move toward him, and follow his movements as he walks among them. 12:15:20 AM Wynn: Don't freak out, but the eyes are all looking at you. 12:15:31 AM Canto: But, nothing happens as he makes his way past them. 12:15:46 AM Janis: ...I'm guess it's the water. 12:15:58 AM Valerian: It could be. 12:16:01 AM Valerian: Valerian keeps walking. 12:16:15 AM Canto: Eventually, Val hits the door at the other end unless someone stops him. 12:16:25 AM Valerian: Valerian tries to open it. 12:16:27 AM Wynn: Wynn would tell him to stop if she can see the end! 12:16:45 AM Canto: He's about 30 feet away from the rest of you at this point. 12:17:08 AM Wynn: Probably shouldn't open it until we can check for traps. 12:17:27 AM Janis: How do you propose we do that? 12:17:34 AM Valerian: Valerian tries to open it. 12:17:39 AM Wynn: Wynn hands the flask to Janis. "I'll try with my eyes closed since it didn't blind me anyway." 12:17:48 AM Canto: It opens. 12:17:59 AM Janis: ...too late... 12:18:05 AM Canto: Val hears the sound of a dribbling natural spring. 12:18:08 AM Wynn: We still have to get across. 12:18:31 AM Janis: ...or val brings the water back. 12:18:38 AM Canto: WYnn has the water. 12:18:46 AM Wynn: ((Nilani has the vial)) 12:19:04 AM Janis: On 3/27/15, at 12:18 AM, Canto wrote: > WYnn has the water. ((I mean from the spring, which we established this was not)) 12:19:36 AM Wynn: ((Nilani has the vial for the spring water, I just handed the blindwater to Janis)) 12:20:12 AM Valerian: I can hear the spring. 12:20:14 AM Janis: ...fine, you take the vial, Nilani and I will wait here with the blind water, just in case. 12:20:44 AM Valerian: Valerian walks toward the sound, cautiously! 12:20:48 AM Wynn: Wynn takes the vial from Nilani? 12:21:03 AM Nilani: Nilani fishes the vial out of her satchel and hands it over. 12:21:14 AM Wynn: Talk me over there. 12:21:30 AM Nilani: Actually you may as well take the whole satchel. 12:21:49 AM Wynn: Wynn heals herself a little more, shuts her eyes tight, and starts walking. 12:22:00 AM Valerian: Something smells bad over here. 12:22:04 AM Valerian: Valerian stops. 12:22:24 AM Canto: Roll Will, Wynn. 12:22:38 AM Wynn: ((19.)) 12:23:16 AM Wynn: Wynn should've dropped her visor while she was at it... 12:24:11 AM Canto: You feel what feels like just some massive.... will to keep you the hell out come up against you. It takes every ounce of your will power to make it through. Each step, it feels like your legs are made of lead. It takes you a long time to get through, and you're panting and drenched in sweat when you finally get tehre. 12:24:34 AM Valerian: What is it, can you tell? 12:24:53 AM Wynn: Wynn keeps going until she reaches Valerian before opening her eyes. 12:25:02 AM Canto: Easy enough. 12:26:19 AM Wynn: Wynn exhales. "That was some exercise." 12:26:45 AM Valerian: It sounded like it. 12:27:11 AM Canto: Wynn! This door opens up into a large natural cavern. At the back of it is the spring. Near the spring, though, you see a gaunt humaoid covered in black, leathery skin, with horns and a mouth full of jagged teeth. His back is to you, and he is surrounded by three red-robed guys and two dead red robed guys. They are forming a semi-circle near the spring. 12:27:23 AM Canto: They're about 50 feet off. 12:27:38 AM Wynn: ...that's not good. 12:27:47 AM Canto: They seem engrossed in whatever unholy rituals theyre doing and haven't noticed you. 12:27:56 AM Janis: What's happening? 12:28:03 AM Valerian: I have no idea. 12:28:08 AM Janis: ((I'm assuming Nilani and I can't see this)) 12:28:34 AM Wynn: Evil. Some demon thing and 3 followers. 12:28:37 AM Canto: nope, you're 30 feet back. 12:28:46 AM Canto: The eyes are between you. 12:28:50 AM Janis: ...well...screw this. 12:28:55 AM Wynn: Don't. 12:29:02 AM Wynn: Just... give me a second to think. 12:29:05 AM Janis: Janis hands the blind water off to Nilani and rushes for it! 12:29:25 AM Canto: Do you close your eyes? 12:29:35 AM Janis: ((Yes, and cover them with my hands)) 12:29:40 AM Canto: roll will. 12:29:52 AM Janis: ((10...oh no)) 12:30:27 AM Canto: Janis runs forward! And is thrown back onto her butt as this indomitable will just says YOU SHALL NOT PASS 12:30:40 AM Janis: OOF! 12:31:16 AM Wynn: Valerian, I'm going to see if I can draw them out. Back up a bit so you don't get caught. 12:32:04 AM Valerian: Right. 12:32:06 AM Valerian: Valerian backs up. 12:32:36 AM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her arm and draws one of her javelins that she totally always has on her back! Woo! 12:33:24 AM Canto: Okay? You successfully draw a javelin. 12:33:30 AM Wynn: ((lol.)) 12:34:01 AM Wynn: Wynn stands in the doorway and hurls it at the black leathery thing. "FACE ME, DEMON!" 12:34:41 AM Wynn: ((eh, 10 attack)) 12:35:50 AM Canto: He stands up and so do his followers! The javelin lands squarely between you guys. DARE YOU TO CROSS THE LINE DEMARKATED BY MY JAVELIN 12:36:32 AM Canto: Okay! Roll initiative. 12:37:00 AM Valerian: ((5.)) 12:37:01 AM Wynn: ((8.)) 12:37:14 AM Janis: ((23)) 12:37:15 AM Nilani: (( 15 )) 12:37:47 AM Canto: Round 1: Janis, Babau, Nilani, Cultists, WYnn, Val 12:37:51 AM Canto: Janis 12:38:05 AM Janis: Janis holds her action to see what Wynn and the Cultists do 12:39:34 AM Canto: The demon rushes Wynn! It slices at her with its claws, dealing 9 pts of damage. 12:39:51 AM Canto: Nilani 12:41:01 AM Canto: Nilani 12:41:05 AM Nilani: Nilani precasts Magic Missile, ready to sling it at whatever horrible montery thing pokes its head around the corner. 12:41:42 AM Canto: You can hit the demon, as he's standing in front of Wynn, who is at the door at the end of the hall. 12:41:59 AM Canto: roll damage! 12:42:51 AM Nilani: This message has been removed. 12:43:36 AM Nilani: (( 10. :P )) 12:43:49 AM Canto: You get 3 magic missles at 5th. 12:44:07 AM Canto: Better. 12:44:29 AM Canto: The Cultists stand up, but dont' rush to engage! 12:44:32 AM Canto: Wynn 12:45:14 AM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace and smites the demon, staying in the door to try to bottle them up. 12:45:26 AM Canto: Okay! 12:45:35 AM Wynn: ((22.)) 12:45:40 AM Canto: That is a hit. 12:45:51 AM Wynn: ((16.)) 12:45:58 AM Canto: That is also a hit. 12:46:06 AM Wynn: ((damage. it's one hit)) 12:46:18 AM Canto: Oh, okay, nice. 12:46:28 AM Canto: Janis, you wanna take your shot? 12:46:48 AM Janis: Janis does. And does so twice with RAPID SHOT! 12:46:56 AM Janis: ((Insert guitar riff at the end there)) 12:47:10 AM Janis: ((22, 25)) 12:47:19 AM Canto: Both hits. You could finish him! 12:47:45 AM Janis: ((14 Dam)) 12:47:58 AM Canto: Not quite, but he's not doing too hot. 12:48:01 AM Canto: Val 12:48:28 AM Canto: The cultists still haven't drawn weapons or made any move to engage in combat. 12:48:41 AM Canto: They're looking at each other uncertainly. 12:48:49 AM Valerian: Valerian um. 12:49:00 AM Valerian: If you surrender, we won't hurt you! 12:49:14 AM Canto: Rolll diplo! 12:49:15 AM Valerian: ((20 rushed diplomacy.)) 12:49:37 AM Canto: they all look at each other and seem content to see how this ends. 12:49:40 AM Valerian: ((You take a -10 doing it rushed, so.)) 12:50:03 AM Canto: Round 2: Janis, Babau, Nilani, Cultists, Wynn, Val 12:50:05 AM Canto: Janis 12:50:14 AM Janis: Janis rapid shots again 12:50:33 AM Janis: ((DOUBLE CRIT!)) 12:50:51 AM Janis: ((24 and 14 to confirm)) 12:50:53 AM Canto: Only one confirm, though. 12:51:00 AM Janis: ((I'll take it)) 12:51:21 AM Canto: Damage? 12:51:27 AM Janis: ((34)) 12:51:52 AM Janis: ((That was the demon thing right?)) 12:51:59 AM Canto: The babau takes an arrow in the face and dies, falling backward and dissolving into infernal matter before disappearing. 12:52:06 AM Canto: The cultists surrender. 12:52:10 AM Canto: End combat! 12:52:30 AM Wynn: Wynn takes her manacles and cuffs the three to each other. 12:53:28 AM Canto: They are happy to turn themselves over. They had come down here a week ago to try and corrupt the spring, but were very unsuccessful. They reset all the traps to prevent people walking in here and murdering their boss like you just did. 12:54:11 AM Canto: The spring easily cures Val's blindness, btw. 12:54:27 AM Wynn: Will we be able to walk out without trouble from the eyes? 12:54:41 AM Wynn: Wynn fills the vial with water and hands it to Val. 12:54:45 AM Valerian: Valerian is incredibly relieved by this. 12:54:58 AM Canto: No, but one of the cultists tells you the secret -- use the blindwater on the eyes. 12:55:09 AM Valerian: I really missed my eyesight. 12:55:28 AM Janis: ........why didn't we think of that? 12:55:39 AM Janis: Janis takes the blind water and throws it onto all the eyes. 12:55:53 AM Canto: You just splash a few of them and they all shut. 12:55:54 AM Wynn: Let's go. 12:56:07 AM Wynn: Wynn prods the cultists to walk in front of her. 12:56:27 AM Canto: You turn the cultists into the authorities, bring the water back to the Temple, they bless it for Tarak, and voila! We are done.